Happily Ever After
by Kellybccgtsfan
Summary: A one shot that I wrote combining two prompts. John and Anna with their grandchild and celebrating their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary.


"Happily Ever After"

John watched Anna as she slept. She was curled on her side with one hand tucked under her chin, and though she would deny it until her dying day she was snoring softly. John brushed a curl off her forehead before bending down to place a kiss in the same spot. She shifted slightly but stayed asleep. John reached for his cane and slowly made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall into their small but warm kitchen. He walked to the sink and looked out the window to see the beautiful garden Anna and planted with the help of their daughter, Sophie. He thought it would be a good occasion to pick some of the beautiful purple and yellow flowers, since today was their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. John smiled. He could hardly believe it had been twenty-five years since that beautiful woman down the hall had become his wife. Of course they had faced a some difficulties, but the good times more than outweighed the bad ones.

Two years after John had been released from prison he and Anna had welcomed a son David Jacob. It was only a year later that little Sophie had come along. Anna had wanted more children but it hadn't been meant to be. When David was four and Sophie almost three, they had decided that it would be the perfect time for them to realize their dream of owning a small hotel. So they had spent a few months looking for the perfect one and six months later they found it, about 100 miles from Downton. They gave their notice and packed up their children and their belongings and started over. It had been hard at first and the first two years were a struggle, but eventually word had gotten out about their little hotel and they had prospered here. John looked out the window and to his right and could just make out the hotel up the lane. Earlier this year, John and Anna had made the decision to pass the running of the hotel on to Sophie and her new husband Timothy. Of course Anna and John still had a say in things, but they mostly left it in the more than capable hands of their daughter and son-in-law.

John tightened his robe and walked over to the small refrigerator. It was his intention to treat Anna to breakfast in bed for their Anniversary. He had to admit he wasn't the best cook in the world, but he could scramble a few eggs and manage to cook some toast without burning it too much. He was so intent on his job that he failed to notice that Anna had arrived and was watching him from the doorway.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband at the counter preparing breakfast. She took in him from head to toe. He still had a full head of hair, even if it was mostly grey instead of the dark brown it had been in the early years of their marriage. She couldn't see his face but she knew his eyes were still vibrant and still lit up when he smiled. The crinkles were still there, just a little deeper. His shoulders were still broad and he still was a fine figure of man. She frowned as she took in the cane at his side. As the years had gone on John had to rely on it more and more but he refused to let it slow him down and he and Anna took almost daily walks around the hotel grounds. She smiled to herself as she slowly backed out of the room. She knew it was John's intention to surprise her with breakfast in bed, but she might have a surprise or two up her own sleeve. She turned and slowly crept down the hallway back to their bedroom.

* * *

John walked slowly down the hall with a tray. It reminded him of that night all those years ago when he had brought a tray to an ill Anna on the night of a fair. He had already been in love with her but his male pride had stopped him from confessing all to her that night and many nights thereafter. He slowly pushed open the door and saw Anna still asleep in bed the covers drawn to her chin. John frowned. She must have grown cold in the hour or so he had left their bed. He placed the tray and cane by the night stand and walked over to the bed. He leaned down to brush a kiss on Anna's cheek with the intent of walking her gently. He was therefore surprised when Anna's head turned and she reached for him pulling him to her as her mouth found his in a deep kiss. John pulled back and looked at Anna who was smiling mischievously. She slowly sat up letting the sheet slip down revealing that she wore nothing underneath it. John couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Even after all these years Anna still had the ability to take his breath away. He drew the sheet all the way down, caressing her as he drew it down and sat on the bed pulling Anna to him.

"Why you naughty girl." Anna laughed and John lowered both of them back onto the bed. The room was soon filled with sighs and moans and the breakfast so lovingly made just a few minutes ago was soon forgotten.

* * *

John ran his hands through Anna's hair as she lay sprawled out across his chest. They were still warm and a bit breathless from their lovemaking. Even after twenty-five years the passion was still there. Granted it might not overcome them as often as had in the early days, but it was still there. John placed a kiss on Anna's brow.

"I can hardly believe that you have been my wife for twenty-five years. I can remember our wedding day like it was yesterday. You looked beautiful and you were glowing. I can still see the smile on your face when we were announced as husband and wife. There were tears in your eyes and such joy on your face. I remember being amazed that it was me that had put it there.

Anna smiled as she remembered that day so many years ago. She looked up at John and kissed him softly on the lips. "You silly beggar. Of course I was happy. I was married to the man I loved. "

John glanced at the clock. It was half past 12. "We best get up and get ready my love. We have to be at the hotel in an hour. I believe Sophie has a surprise for us."

Anna sat up. "Do you think the surprise is that she and Timothy are expecting a child?" John smiled at the hopefulness on his wife's face. They already had a grandchild. A little girl named Emily. She was the daughter of their son David and his wife Lillian. She was almost a year old but they had not seen her since David and Emily lived in the America. David had met Lillian when she and her family were visiting from Boston three years ago and it had been love at first sight. Lillian hadn't wanted to immigrate to England though so David had made the painful decision at 19 to leave everything he knew and move across the ocean. He had finished school over there and was now working in advertising. John and Anna were happy for the young couple but they did miss seeing them and not knowing their only grandchild.

"We can hope, love." John gathered up the things he would need to shower and shave. He turned to Anna and smiled. "Feel like scrubbing my back?" Anna giggled and threw her pillow at him. "We don't have time for any more of your shenanigans John Bates. " Anna smiled as she watched John head down the hallway. She smiled and rose from the bed heading to the closet to pick out a dress to wear for the day.

* * *

John and Anna walked hand-in-hand into the lobby of the hotel and looked around surprised that neither Sophie or Timothy were at the front desk. With hands still clasped they went further into the hotel, heading for the suite of rooms that Sophie and Timothy called home. Anna knocked on the door gently. After a moment the door opened and they were greeted by their daughter. Sophie was the spitting image of John. She shared his dark hair and green eyes and their smile was similar. She wore that smile as she took in her parents. "Mama, Papa. Happy Anniversary!" She kissed them both on the cheek before moving aside to allow them in. She led them to the closed door that led to their sitting room. "I have a little surprise for your anniversary. " Sophie opened the door and allowed John and Anna to enter.

Anna gasped at the sight before her. "David! Oh my David." Their son smiled at them from across the room. His blue eyes filling with tears as he took in the sight of his parents. He bound over to them and threw his arms around both of his parents. The three of them stayed that way for a few minutes, before John pulled himself back clapping David on the back as he released him.

"My son, this is a surprise. We are so happy to see you."

David smiled. "Lillian and I have been planning a visit ever since Emily was born. This seemed like the perfect time. How could I miss your twenty-fifth wedding anniversary?" David smiled before turning around revealing his wife Lillian who was holding a small child in her arms. The little girl had David's blonde hair but her eyes were green like her grandfather's. "Speaking of Emily, Mama would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

Anna could only nod as tears filled her eyes. She looked at John and squeezed his hand. John squeezed it back, not surprised to find his eyes filling with tears as well. They had never spoken of it, but both of them had always worried that they may never see their son again, let alone their grandchild. So to see them all again was something that was beyond their wildest dreams. Anna looked towards Lillian and practically skipped over to where her granddaughter was. She stared down into her face. "Hello Emily. I am your grandmother. "

Emily looked at Anna shyly but after some encouragement she went into her grandmother's arms. Anna pulled her close and placed several gentle kisses on the blond hair. "You are so beautiful. " Emily gurgled up at her and while the noises she made were no words Anna had ever heard it didn't stop Anna from responding. They shared this baby talk for a minutes, before Anna turned and walked towards John. She stood in front of John and looked up at him. "And this handsome man is your grandfather. Would you like to meet your grandfather Emily?"

John looked down at his granddaughter and he could have sworn his heart swelled in his chest. She was beautiful. He sat down on the settee and held out his arms and Anna gently placed Emily in his embrace. He brought her close to him and placed a kiss on her cheek before setting her on his good knee. He bounced her up and down softly and smiled as Emily gurgled and laughed at the motion. "Oh you like that do you." He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful child in his arms. He glanced to his left as Anna sat next to him. They shared a smile as both of them shared in the absolute joy they felt in having their granddaughter here with them.

They both looked down at their granddaughter and were soon joined in the center of the room by Sophie and David who kneeled down on either side of their parents. John looked up to see his entire family at his side. It was exactly how it should be. John looked over at the woman who had stolen is heart over thirty years ago. They had come so far in those years. They had fought through unbelievable odds to be where they were now. John reached over to place a soft kiss on Anna's lips.

"Happy Anniversary Anna."

Anna smiled up at him. "Happy Anniversary John."


End file.
